


Home Is Whenever I'm With You

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry eats Louis out and Louis calls Harry Princess.<br/>Both come untouched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StayTillTheAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayTillTheAM/gifts).



> This is for [nightstylesx](http://nightstylesx.tumblr.com/) since she wanted H rimming L and L calling H Princess and I am sooo okay with that idea.
> 
> Not beta-read, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

“I’m home!” Louis yelled through the flat, toeing off his shoes by the door. Confusion set in when he didn’t get a reply. “Harry?” He walked to the living room and stepped in the kitchen to find them empty. “Harry?” He tried again, but still, no answer came. _He should be home_ , Louis thought.

He walked down the narrow corridor to the bedroom and that is when he heard it. Soft, muffled moans reached his ears and caused sparks to run up his spine. When Louis opened the door, he froze for a moment.

Harry had positioned himself on the bed with face planted in the pillow with his arse up, a pink vibrator buzzing in his hole. His cock was fully erect, and angry red and had pre-cum dripping out of the tip. Harry’s noises were mostly muffled by the pillow, but every now and then when he lifted his head to breath, a loud moan echoed through the room.

“Fuck, Princess.” Louis breathed at the sight, blood rushing to his cock and making it strain against his tight jeans.

Harry must’ve heard him because he held himself up by the headboard and turned his head in Louis’ direction. “Lou, come on. Wanna- _ah_ \- wanna eat you out.” His voice sounded wrecked and broken, but Louis had never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

Louis moved to the bed, undressing himself in the three steps he needed to get there. Harry had shuffled him down so Louis could slip in front of him, but before that, Louis cupped Harry’s face with both his hands and kissed him deeply.

“You are so beautiful, Princess.” He said against Harry’s mouth. Louis’ hand travelled down Harry’s back all the way the base of the vibrator and turned the dial down. Harry whined, but Louis shushed him and kissed him again. “You’re not gonna come until I come okay, Princess?” Louis stated it as a question, but they both knew it was an order at which Harry nodded.

Louis got on the bed and put himself on all fours in front of Harry, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Harry scrambled forward and pushed his face into Louis’ arse, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. The only thing that would’ve made that picture complete was if drool was dripping out of Harry’s mouth and by the looks of it, he wasn’t that far off.

The first lick was tentative and teasing. Louis gasped and squirmed at the contact eager for more. He pushed his hips into Harry’s face who got the message. Harry started licking with more confidence and Louis couldn’t hold back the grunts and moans that erupted from his throat. A constant stream of profanities flowed out of his mouth as Harry licked and sucked at his hole.

Louis was getting close to the edge now, so he reached behind him to tangle his fingers through Harry’s hair and hold him in place by tugging at the curls. “Such a good boy, Princess. Always so good for me. You gonna make me come, huh? Come on, baby, make me come like a good boy.” He praised. The pitch of his voice raising signalling his oncoming orgasm. He tugged harder at Harry’s locks and the younger boy moaned at the feeling. The vibrations got Louis even closer and his cock was leaking and begged for attention.

“Princess, I need you to fuck me with that beautiful tongue of yours. Fuck me with it.” Louis begged and Harry did as he was told, pointing his tongue and thrusting it in and out of Louis’ hole. The change made Louis howl high in his throat and moved his hips down onto Harry’s tongue, fucking himself on it. “Yes yes yes, that’s it, Princess.” Harry moaned against his ass again before Louis’ body tightened and he came loudly all over the sheets, screaming “FUCK, HARRY!”.

“Lou, please.” Harry whined. Louis turned around, still coming down from his high and kissed him hard, teeth clacking and tongues intertwining. They were sat on their knees, chest to chest. Louis kept kissing him as his hand went down to the vibrator again to turn the dial up this time. “Fuck, Louis.” Harry threw his head back and reached for his cock, but Louis slapped his hand away.

“No, Princess. You’re gonna come just from that pretty little thing in your arse.” He pushed the vibrator further in Harry as he said this, making the boy grip onto his shoulders and yell out Louis’ name. “Such a pretty slut for me, aren’t you, Princess? Always gagging for something to fill you up.” He moved the base around in search of Harry’s prostate and knew he’d found it when Harry squeezed his shoulders and bite into his neck, trying to hold back another yell.

“Come one, Princess. Show me how beautiful you are when you come.” Louis ducked his head to reach his nipples and started sucking on one, taking it between his teeth carefully and softly bit it.

“Shit, Louis. Please. Please make me come, I need to come. Touch me, please.” Harry cried, his breaths short and sharp.

“I love when you beg for me, Princess. Always so desperate for me to let you come. Love the noises you make, baby. You’re so hot.” Louis bit his lip, the sight of his boyfriend in this state was too much for him. Louis wasn’t going to give in, though. He was going to make his Princess come untouched no matter what. “You can do it, Princess. Be a good boy for me and come untouched, yeah?” He encouraged.

“Lou--, Louis. I can’t”

“Yes, you can, baby.” Louis searched the buttons again and turned it onto a higher setting.

Harry threw his head back and cried out while Louis latched onto the bare skin and marked him. “Fuck fuck, Louis. Please.” Louis pushed at the vibrator again and it sat right against Harry’s prostate. The boy shouted “LOUIS!” and came between them, making a mess on their stomachs. Louis held him through the aftershocks, turning the toy off and pulling it out when Harry complained about being oversensitive.

“That’s a good boy, told you that you could do it.” Louis praised as he held Harry who was panting, close to him. He lifted his head by cupping  check and kissed him sweetly. Louis brushed some sweaty locks off of his forehead and pecked a kiss there and then on his nose.

“How was your day?” Harry asked, still a little breathless. Louis laughed since the question was asked at such a strange timing and shook his head fondly at his ridiculous boyfriend.

“Fine, what about you?”

“Better, now that you’re here.” Harry beamed at him.

“You sap.” Louis pushed his playfully in the shoulder before walking to the bathroom to find a flannel and clean them up. Then, both boys got under the covers and tangled their bodies together to take a nap.

“What are we having for dinner?” Louis asked sleepily.

“Dunno, what d’you want?” Harry was about to drift off.

“We’ll just order ‘za after a nap.” Louis replied

“Still not a word.” Harry teased.

“Shut up, it is. Google says so.”

“Still not allowed to use abbreviations in Scrabble.”

"You can." Louis defended. "Looked that up, as well."

"No, you can't." Harry argued

“Whatever, I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Za is short for pizza, I looked it up. And I also looked up the rules for Scrabble and abbreviations: you're not allowed to spell for example NASA, BUT shortened version of wors like za are allowed. So Harry is wrong here. Soz :/


End file.
